Strange Happenings after the Titan War
by PJatOFan17
Summary: This is The tomorrow series mixed with the Percy Jackson series. It starts off with the Tomorrow series characters. SPOILERS so if you haven't read the full series of either of them them don't read this. this is mt first fanfic so i hope its not terrible
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

"C'mon, hurry up Homer! They're gaining!" I yelled. I looked behind us and just as I did a bullet came screamed by my window and smashed into the passenger side mirror of the Ute.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Ellie?" he yelled back. Suddenly he yanked the wheel and the Ute pitched to the right, almost tipping over in the process. Fi, in middle in the back, screamed and I have to admit I screamed a bit myself. Well wouldn't you if you were in an old Ute going at 80ks an hour with bullets flying everywhere with every chance of killing you or your friends and then the lunatic driver yanks the wheel sending the Ute into a turn that made it tip precariously?

When the Ute had all four of its wheels back on the ground again Kevin called out from the back "Bloody Hell Homer! We have the soldiers here to kill us, not you!"

By now Homer was starting to react to the stress. I could see his knuckles, white; gripping the steering wheel like it was his lifeline. Not only was hit his lifeline but it was ours too. All that was kept those bullets from shredding us to pieces was this old, rusty, pathetic Ute. Just then a dozen bullets hit my door, scaring the hell out of me, but fortunately didn't go through the metal. Suddenly I didn't think the Ute was so pathetic.

"How far away are they now," Homer asked Lee who was in the seat directly behind me.

"'Bout a couple hundred metres," he replied.

I groaned but Homer did nothing.

"Can't we go any faster?" Kevin asked.

"Well, why don't you take over the driving and try to get this old truck to go any faster. I'll just leave the lives of everyone on your shoulders instead. I'm happy to swap."

That shut Kevin up.

"They're getting closer," said Fi.

Another round of shooting started up. It seemed like they were gaining confidence as well as ground. By now all of our windows had been shattered and it was amazing that we hadn't, both mentally and physically.

"We have to do something," I said to Homer.

"No, really? I thought we would just drive around waiting to be shot," he replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm though how a tone can drip at all is beyond my knowledge.

I ignored Homers comment and continued talking. "We can't just let them catch us, wed be killed on the spot…"

"Ah, well thank you Captain Obvious"

Once again I ignored Homers comment. "…on the spot, especially if they knew what else we've done."

"So what's the plan?" asked Lee.

"Well actually I don't have one. I was hoping you did."

"Well that's just great." Kevin said. "We might as well just jump out of the Ute right now and get our deaths over and done with." Kevin was always like this. He always complained about the way we were doing things and never lifted a finger to help anyway. Maybe that's a bit harsh, but by then I'd had enough of Kevin.

"Is there anywhere we can ditch the car and hide?" asked Lee, who in situations like this was always calm and always had a suggestion.

"No," I answered. "There's clear land for miles." I don't know why people say that here in Australia. We don't use miles we use kilometres and metres and the like.

"Fine, then it will have to be a shootout. Ellie you shoot from that side and Ill swap places with Kevin, unless he wants to do it himself." Lee glared pointedly at Kevin, who had no objection.

"But there's no way we can win!" said Fi.

"We'll have to try and hope it's enough to fend them off long enough to get into the closest cover."

"But that's miles away! Ellie said so!" Fi argued but it was no use as Lee was already clambering over her and I had the safety off my rifle and was pointing it out the window.

"Homer, zigzag wider!" I yelled.

And just as he started to we hit a tree that no one had seen.

"What the hell?" I thought and Homer said. He yanked the wheel hard to the right, away from the tree and we crashed straight into another.

"I thought you said there was no cover for miles!" Lee yelled at me accusingly. We all had to yell over the noise of the Ute and the soldiers that were after us.

"There wasn't!" I snapped back at him.

"Well there is now and since trees can't just magically appear you mustn't have looked hard enough!"

Before I had the time to snap my next retort, "Oh so now it's my fault!" which sounds kind of lame to me now, Fi said "Oh would you two give it a rest and listen?"

Even though I would've loved to keep arguing with Lee I stopped and did what Fi said because something in her voice told me she thought something was up. I listened intently, I realised later that I shouldn't have needed to listen intently for noise because there should have been guns blaring behind us but…

"There are no bullets," I said.

"No cars either," said Lee looking behind us.

"It doesn't sound like they're following us at all," said Homer. He stopped the car, pulling up beside a huge elm, or at least that's what I think it was.

"Good spotting Fi," I complimented her.

She didn't reply because just then we heard another noise, something that we shouldn't have heard and haven't heard in a long time…honking car horns and lots of 'em.

**Hey so that was the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes but I tried my best. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK here's chapter 2. Percy doesnt come in in this chapter but stick with me. And now i have to say this cliche saying...Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

"Is that…?" Homer started to say.

I shushed him.

Then we started to hear many noises and none of them we should've heard at all. Mostly cars but also people yelling, motorbikes, rubbish flying around, police sirens, dogs barking and a cellphone ringing. We all sat there listening. I opened the door and started to get out but Homer grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait Ellie," he said. "We don't know if it's safe."

I shrugged him off and climbed out. We were in a clump of trees but none that I'd seen before (apart from the elm). I could see a place where some leaves looked like they were crumpled as if someone, a while ago, had slept there for a long time. I continued on, by now id completely lost my sense of compass directions so I went to the left, following the noises. It wasn't long before I sensed someone following me. I tensed up and slowly started turning, cursing myself for not bringing my rifle with me. I easily saw the person following me, it seemed like whoever it was didn't care whether I saw him or not. The person walked into a patch of light and I saw his face. It was Lee. I exhaled, I hadn't even realised that I was holding my breath, and silently cursed him.

"You scared me," I said to him.

"Sorry. I just thought you may need some backup, especially since you forgot your rifle," he replied. I blushed at my stupidity. I let him catch up with me and he handed me my rifle. We continued on.

"Where are the others?" I asked Lee. "Did you leave them at the car?"

"Yes but knowing them they've probably decided to come follow us."

I sighed cos I knew he was right, they were probably following us at that very moment. Homer because, being the stubborn leader that he has been during the war, he would not have appreciated being left out of the action and, even though he doesn't admit it, he's a caring guy and wouldn't want anything to happen to us. Fi because, even though she is so delicate and graceful, she would want to help us as much as possible and she has proved to be helpful in the action. And Kevin because, even though he can annoy the Hell out of me sometimes, he's as much a part of this group as any of us and he wouldn't want to be left behind. For several reasons.

Lee and I heard a sound off to our right and then one behind us but this time I didn't panic and neither did Lee because we knew exactly who it was, or, more specifically, who they were.

"It's OK you guys, I yelled out to them. "You can come out, we know its youse."

Homer emerged from the trees on our right, Fi a split second later on our left and Kevin behind us.

"Told you there was no need to hide," Fi said to Homer who just shrugged.

"How'd you know it was us?" Homer asked.

"We figured you guys wouldn't want to be left behind," Lee answered him."

"Can't argue with that logic," said Homer.

We continued on with Homer in the lead this time. We were being careless this time as well. We weren't taking any precautions or using any of the military techniques we've picked up during this war. The reason was that we all thought that there was no threat. Sure that doesn't mean we should've thrown caution to the wind but we did anyway and I had a really good feeling about this place.

We came to the edge of the trees and saw a sight that none of us had ever seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N finally Percy comes in:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

New York. We were in New York, though I didn't know that at first. It wasn't till I ran across the street to a newspaper stand and read the title that I knew. The title was the _New York Daily News. _I ran back to the others who were gazing around in awe. It _was _a magnificent sight. There were tall buildings with so many glass panes that I could've sat and counted for months on end wherever you looked. It was night back in Australia just minutes before it was it was night but here it looked about late afternoon and the sunlight was reflecting off all the glass on the buildings. There were cars and people everywhere, most people looked busy 'cos they were rushing around like there late for an important meeting. About two thirds of those people looked they were on their cellphones. Amazingly no one had noticed us not even the guy at the newspaper stand because I went there when his back was turned. But you'd think that five ratty teenagers, three with guns, who looked as if they hadn't bathed in weeks, would attract some attention but no. we were safe from the prying eyes of the public so far.

"Guys," I said as I neared them. "We're in New York."

"New York?" said Homer in disbelief.

"It's so pretty," said Fi.

Just then a problem blossomed in my head. I gasped and then grabbed Homer and Lee's arms and dragged them back into the trees a way. I figured Fi and Kevin would follow and if they didn't then I'd come back and get them. But I needed to get Homer and Lee out of sight first because they, as well as me, were the ones with the rifles therefore were in more danger of getting in trouble with the police. Fortunately Fi and Kevin did follow us. In fact Fi was the first one to realise our problem.

"What's wrong El…?" she started to say then it hit her and she glanced at the rifle on Homer's back. The others were grumbling at me for taking them away from the site of all the skyscrapers. I ignored them and said "Listen up guys," I said to get their attention. "We have to try clean up a bit so that we don't attract too much attention. We're also going to have to…ditch the rifles." The last part was hard to say because I knew what their reactions would be and I have to admit I didn't want to leave my rifle behind either. It had saved my life so many times before and that was just tonight or today or whatever. I was right about their reactions.

"What?" yelled Homer.

"But we need them!" said Kevin

Lee said nothing instead he was staring daggers at me. I could see that he really didn't like me at the moment. Forget all the good times we'd spent together, laughing and kissing; now I was just a she-devil sent to make his life miserable. Fi was the only one on my side.

"No Ellie's right," she said to the others. "We can't be caught like this. It's likely that if anyone here see's us with guns they're going to call the police and get us arrested. But if we hid the guns everyone might mistake us for some homeless people instead."

The others still didn't like the idea but with a bit of persuading we convinced them to hide the guns beside a thick oak with lots of scrub around it. I hoped we didn't forget where we hid them, because once we figure out how to get back, (if we ever figure out how to get back) we're going to need the rifles.

Just after we finished hiding them a sound came from our left, then a male voice.

"What'cha doing?" he said. "He" was a guy about sixteen years old with black hair and sea-green eyes. He was a good-looking guy and he wore shorts and an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. I wondered what Camp Half-Blood was.

"Percy!" said a girl's voice. The girl emerged from the trees beside the guy whose name was Percy. She had had blond hair with a grey streak in it which made no sense to me because she couldn't have been more than sixteen. She had storm grey eyes that looked calculating, like they were trying to figure out what to do with five homicidal teenagers. She also wore shorts and the same type of t-shirt Percy was wearing. She took Percy's hand, which told me that they were together, and kept gazing at us warily. They exchanged a glance and seemed to decide what to do with us. The girl sighed then stepped forward and held out the hand that wasn't entwined with Percy's.

"Hi," she said to us. "I'm Annabeth chase."

Then Percy stepped forward and said "And I'm Percy Jackson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I were having a great date until we happened to stumble across a group of destructive-looking teenagers with guns and decided we had to follow them to see what was up. That can really screw up your day.

We first saw the teenagers walking down a street on the way back to my place because Mum was ordering lunch and she wanted to see Annabeth because she hasn't seen her in ages. Annabeth pointed them out and we decided to follow them in case something major was going on.

We followed the teenagers through a woodsy part of Central Park that Grover would've loved. They looked about our age, sixteen but they could've been older. They looked and sounded more mature than sixteen. They also seemed dangerous because of the guns on their backs which they sounded experienced in handling. They looked like a monster had attacked them and they hadn't had time to clean up. There were three guys and two girls; they all appeared tough and like they've been together for a long time.

We followed them a small way through Central Park and watched while they hid their guns next to a big oak. We kept well hidden so they wouldn't shoot us for watching them. We waited till the guns were completely hidden then we got out and introduced ourselves.

"And I'm Percy Jackson," I said with my hand held out just like Annabeth's for them to shake. They didn't move at all, just looked at us like we were ghosts. We must've given them one Hades of a fright.

We could see that they weren't going to make any move towards us anytime soon. We both withdrew our hands and I looked pointedly at Annabeth to step forward and say something because I had nothing. She sighed and stepped forward, taking her hand out of mine.

"Um…" she said and I thought maybe I should've taken the lead instead of her. "Anyway, we couldn't help but notice that you were carrying guns and-,"

"Great, were dead!" said the guy who hadn't been carrying a gun; I think I heard them say his name was Kevin. The boy standing next to him, who looked Thai or something, shoved him.

"Listen, just hear us out," I said. "We're not going to call the police or harm you or do anything to you, we just want to help you." Their faces remained impassive like they've been told this many times before and each time it was a lie. "So if you could help us out by not shooting us we would be very grateful."

I knew they didn't have the guns in their hands but I still felt edgy around them. I had a feeling that these were not people you want to mess with.

The five of them still looked wary of us but they had relaxed a bit which I took as a good sign. Then one of them, the guy with dark hair and who looked kind of Greek, stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Hey, I'm homer," he said. I noticed he had a bit of an accent, Australian maybe. I shook his hand and then Annabeth did.

"You're not from here are you?" Annabeth asked him. Obviously she had noticed the accent too.

"No were not," said the girl who had seemed like she was in charge. "In fact we have no idea how we got here."  
>"This is going to sound really strange," Homer said, it seemed like he didn't want the girl to take up all the attention.<p>

"That's alright," I said with a grin. "We're experts on strange."

"Yeah well; our story might top your charts," said the girl.

"Not likely" I thought but I didn't say anything.

"But before we tell you we should introduce ourselves," the girl continued. "I'm Ellie, this is Fi," she gestured to the other girl. "Kevin, and Lee." The Thai one.

We all shook hands and greeted each other. Then they told us their story. How they'd been battling in the war in Australia, their home, and had been in the middle of an attack when they suddenly got transported here. Annabeth and I glanced at each other at this part, we've heard of things like this happening in the past. And how they'd only just found out they were in New York when we showed up. Annabeth and I glanced at each other again.

"Uh, can you excuse us for a moment?" Annabeth asked. The others looked wary.

"Don't worry we won't do anything, we just need to figure out what to do." I assured them. They all nodded still slightly wary and we headed back past our hiding spot to a place where they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"so what should we do with them?" Annabeth asked.

"We could take them to Camp Half-Blood," I suggested.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know if they're demigods or not. They'll freak out if we told them."

"Then what _do _we do?"

Annabeth stood there for a while, thinking. Then she said. "Then we'll take them to your place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Mom sure got a surprise when we showed up home with five other dirty teenagers, but she soon got over it when we told her what they had been through. She gave up on dinner and ordered pizza instead. While we waited for the pizza's mom started fussing over Ellie, Homer and the others, she made them beds (I got kicked out of mine but so did Annabeth, Mom and Paul so I didn't mind much.) Ellie and Fi got Mom and Paul's bed, Lee got mine, Kevin got Annabeth's in the spare bedroom and Homer got the couch. Annabeth got the other couch and Mom, Paul and I got the floor or any spare mattress we could find.

After Paul got home and we explained everything to him the pizza's arrived and we all dug in. The Australians ate like they hadn't had decent food in ages which was probably true. Then they got cleaned up and dressed in some of our spare clothes after many "No I insist"'s from Mom and "No really, we're fine"'s from them.

Then we all got into our "beds" and tried to sleep. I couldn't, I stayed awake. I could hear Homer rolling around in his sleep, Mom and Paul snoring and then a "Percy? You awake?" from Annabeth.

I rolled over and saw Annabeth watching me. Some moonlight was shining through the curtain and it lit up her face. "My Gods she's beautiful" I thought.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I whispered back.

"Good. I need to talk to you." She quietly sat up then patted the space beside her. I got up and sat beside her. I took some of her blanket and put it over my legs while she snuggled into me. I put my arm around her and couldn't help thinking that this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, with her in my arms.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "What are we going to do?"

I didn't need to ask what she was talking about. I thought for a bit then said "How about we let them stay as long as they need but well contact Chiron in the morning. He'll know what to do."

"Hmm okay. But I'm a little, um, nervous about their arrival. What does it mean for us?"

"I dunno. You're the one with the brains Wise Girl."

"You're not too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at that. Annabeth doesn't give out comments like that to everyone.

"Let's just leave it until morning then we'll decide." I said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Annabeth," I said placing a kiss on the top of her head. Then I whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy. Don't ever leave me."

And with that we both fell asleep within minutes and I had a sweet, dreamless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I couldn't get to sleep. I kept going over the last twenty-four hours in my head. It all made no sense. How did we get transported to New York? Why us? Who are Percy and Annabeth really? What secret where they hiding from us?

I decided I wanted to talk to someone. If only Angela, my councillor from New Zealand was here. Shed know exactly what to say. It is her job. But she wasn't here and Fi was asleep so I got up to find someone who wasn't. Both Lee and Kevin weren't so I went into the lounge.

Percy was peacefully asleep on one couch with Annabeth, equally asleep, snuggled up against him.

I smiled when I saw then, because, even though I'd only known them for a short time, I could tell that they were meant to be together and had gone through a lot to be together. The other reason I smiled was because when I saw them like that they reminded me of my parent and how happy they were together BTW (before the war). I looked over at the floor where Percy's parents were sleeping, they looked happy too. I wondered if they knew what their son and his girlfriend was hiding, or whether they were as close as they were.

"If only our lives and love lives were as simple as theirs," I thought. I had started the popular game of "if only". If only the invasion hadn't happened. If only we were still at home, if only our families were safe.

I sighed and looked over at Homer. He was lying down on his couch but his eyes were open so I knew he was awake. He was watching me while I was looking around and thinking. I started to head over to him. He sat up and let me sit down next to him. I took some of his blanket and draped it over myself to keep me warm.

"They look happy," Homer whispered gesturing to Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah, they do." I whispered back.

"Wonder how long they've been together?"

"Hard to say. New Yorkers are so different to us." Once again I have to marvel at how quickly humans adapt. Just this morning, (I guess you would call it morning. I'm still confused about the whole time frame.), we were sabotaging enemy bases and now, less than twenty-four hours later, Homer and I are sitting on a couch in New York talking about other people's relationships.

"They sure look comfortable together," Homer said.

"They sure do. What do you think they're hiding from us?" my question caught Homer off-guard.

"What?" he said.

"They're hiding something from us," I explained to him.

"How do you know?"

"Well they won't tell us what they're going to do with us or much about their past. I don't think they'll hurt us or anything but they're definatly hiding something, something big."

"I overheard them talking about half an hour before you came in. they mentioned some guy named Chiron."

"Chiron," I repeated. It was an odd name that id never heard before.

"Sounds Greek," said Homer.

"You would know better than I. have you noticed that they wear the same t-shirts?" I asked him.

"It could just be a couple thing."

"No, I don't think so. They say Camp Half-Blood on them."

"What's Camp Half-Blood? Actually what's a Half-Blood?" asked Homer.

"I dunno," was my brilliant answer.

"What I wouldn't give for access to the internet right now," said Homer as he banged his fist against his knee.

I remembered something that I had seen in the room Fi and I were in.

"Wait, there's a laptop in the room Fi and I got given."

"There is? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get some answers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Homer and I tiptoed to what I figured was Sally and Paul's room. Fi was still asleep so we went to the desk and picked up the laptop as quietly as possible. We took it out to the balcony.

As I waited for Homer to start the laptop up I couldn't help looking around. New York really was beautiful. And never quiet it seemed. There was always noise around, cars where still everywhere, people where out partying with loud music blasting through the doors.

"It's ready," said Homer. I sat down on a chair next to him, watching while he clicked on the internet symbol and typed in "Chiron". He found a site and started reading…

"Chiron, from Greek Mythology, was the eldest and wisest of the Centaurs, half-horse and half-man. Unlike the rest of this tribe he was an immortal god, a son of the Titan Kronos and the nymph Philyra. He was most well-known for training the heroes Hercules, Achilles and Jason…"

"So Chiron was from mythology?" I asked.

"That's what it says here," said Homer. "Maybe they mean a different Chiron."

We searched for ages but found nothing but the mythological Chiron.

"OK, search up half-blood," I suggested.

That was no help either, all we found out was that half-blood was another name for demigod, the child of a god and a mortal. We then looked up Camp Half-Blood and came up with more interesting results.

"Camp Half-Blood," I read "is a secret, mythical camp for demigods. The camp director is the Greek god Dionysus, and the activities director is Chiron-" I stopped because just then Annabeth walked out and saw us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up and separated myself from Percy, being careful so I didn't wake him up. I decided I needed some fresh air so I got up and went out onto the balcony. As soon as I stepped through the door I saw that I wasn't going to have the balcony to myself.

Homer and Ellie were already out there. They sat in chairs beside each other, staring at me in shock. I saw Sally's laptop in between them. Homer quickly snapped it shut but before he did I caught a glimpse of the first three words on the screen. Camp Half-Blood.

I silently cursed in my head. They knew we were hiding something from them. I started to panic but forced myself to put that aside.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Just getting some fresh air," replied Ellie.

"Don't bother El," Homer said, sighing. "She knows were up to something, might as well tell her what."

Ellie sighed. I waited for her to say something but she didn't so homer piped up instead.

"We knew you were hiding something from the beginning. And I accidently overheard your conversation with Percy." I blushed at that part but so did he so at least I knew the war hadn't taken away his sense of embarrassment. "So we, Ellie and me, decided to find out what we could. So we…well…" he faded off. I could figure out the rest though. They took sally's laptop and tried to find us out. I made a mental note not to underestimate them again.

"We didn't find much though," said Ellie. I mentally sighed with relief.

"Listen," I said. "I forgive you for being curious, usually I wouldn't but since I know annoying it is to not know what's happening I will. But the thing is, um, it's kind of complicated." I didn't want to tell them and mess everything up so I said "I'll talk to Percy and try to convince him to tell you in the morning. Just give me some time."

I hoped they could grasp just how important our secret was. It seems they did because Homer said "Alright, We'll go back to bed." They got up and headed back inside. I sighed, picked up the laptop and started to follow them.


End file.
